Only Tuesday
by FlyingBacon
Summary: "It's only Tuesday and I'm already starting to lose it." The agent paused to hear the sounds of Rex running down the hall, screaming at Bobo. "This is going to be a long week..."  Rated T for language and multiple losses of sanity.


**AN:** Okay, I've been working on this for a while, and I actually changed the plot completely. There're going to be chapters Monday-Saturday (_maybe_ Sunday if this story goes well). This is my first story not involving one of my OCs, so let's see how this goes. GR © MoA.

Six was sitting at his desk, staring endlessly into his computer screen. The agent was researching a special type of Evo that White had ordered him to look up. What type of Evo was this? It was an incurable. The agent and his young ward, Rex, had recently combatted one of these Evos, and Rex was almost killed during the battle. The only thing that stopped the Evo from killing Rex was the swift stroke of the agent's katana beheading the beast before it could deliver its final strike on the boy.

Without being able to cure the creature, and not being trained well enough to have the mentality to constantly fight without losing strength or focus; Rex had almost lost it all. And it would be all Six's fault for not preparing the boy well enough. He couldn't live with himself if Rex died under his watch. But luckily the agent didn't have to.

Rex was alright now. He was alive. Maybe not well, but alive. He had been assigned to a nurse in the medical bay. Holiday was busy when Six had carried the boy in, so he couldn't be placed under her care. Rex was most likely still unconscious from the trauma of almost dying, though, so Six decided he wouldn't care who was tending to him.

The agent closed his laptop and placed it in his desk drawer. He closed the drawer and stood up. Six decided that instead of working, he should go and see how Rex was doing.

When the agent walked down the hall into the Providence medical bay, he was surprised to see that Rex was no longer in the room. "He couldn't have recovered _that_ quickly…could he?" Six thought aloud. "It's only been a few hours after all."

"The boy has been transferred, sir." The nurse previously tending Rex spoke.

"Where?" He bluntly asked the nurse as he turned to face her.

"To the main lab. He was placed under care of Doctor Holiday." Six nodded his head and exited the medical bay. He should have known Rex would end up in Holiday's lab. Whether Holiday was suffocating in work or not. Whatever happened to the kid, Holiday always made sure _she_ was the one who took care of him. It was almost…motherly. Well, not almost-it was a complete act of motherly instinct, whether Holiday chose to admit it or not.

The agent walked into the main lab, and saw Rex laying down on the medical bed. Holiday was standing beside the bed, with her traditional clipboard in hand.

"How is he?" The agent asked Holiday. He walked up to her and stood next to her, gazing down at his young ward.

"He's fine. I'm just waiting for him to wake up." The doctor answered.

"When do you estimate he'll awake?" The agent asked in his usual stoic tone.

"In a couple hours."

"Are you just going to stand here until then?"

"No, I'll probably get some work done in the meantime. I have about a year's worth of paperwork and medical reports to catch up on."

"Well, I'll see you around later, doctor." Six said before exiting the lab. When the agent did get around to leaving the lab, he ran straight into the monkey.

"Hey, watch where yer goin', green bean." Bobo said. He glanced into the room the agent was exiting and saw Holiday standing over the bed Rex was in. "Not hitting it off with the hottie, eh? Kid got to her before you?"

"Can it, monkey." Six threatened.

"Or what?" Bobo smugly challenged. The agent returned his challenge by pulling his blade from his sleeve and holding it to the monkey's neck. "Whoa, whoa. Chill, green. Bobo was just having some fun, is all." Slowly, Six retracted his katana and placed it back in his sleeve.

Six turned to walk away, but Bobo decided to have some fun with this. Six usually wasn't in such an irritable mood, so Bobo decided to take advantage of the agent's sudden show of emotion. "Walk with me, green man." Bobo said as he chased after Six. "And by the way, I'm a chimp." The _chimp_ waited for a response from Six, and when he got none, he decided to provoke him further. "You could ask your doctor friend that. She'd know the difference."

The agent rolled his eyes at the monkey's comment. There's an entire base full of people that could have chosen to bother him, and yet the monkey was the one Six had to run into. What a great show of luck. "Look, monkey."

"Chimp." Bobo corrected.

"Whatever." Six rolled his eyes. "You don't have to come along with me if you're just going to keep making comments about Holiday and my relationship status."

"So…you admit there is a relationship to have a status about." The agent picked up his speed and walked away from the monkey. "What?" Bobo yelled after him, "It was a legitimate question!"

The agent received a strange look from some of the grunts he was passing, but he just chose to ignore them and walk on. He needed something to do…he always spend all his free time with Holiday, though. Well, either spending time with Holiday or going on missions. That was it! Maybe White had a mission for Six!

Six turned around and started walking to White's office. Upon entry, nothing happened. What? White always appeared on the screen as soon as anyone walked into his office. Six glanced at the screen White _should_ be on right now, and noticed a note. Really? White was going to leave a sick note?

Six walked over to the screen and tore off the note taped to it. _To anyone this may concern, White Knight will be out today for reasons unstated._ Six looked over the note again before turning it over and upon seeing nothing on that side, throwing it on the floor. Well that was descriptive. 'Maybe I'll just go bother Callan, or…someone. Really anyone would be fine.'

The agent roamed around the base before eventually finding Callan, who was testing some weaponry to combat Evos. "Hey Six, whatta ya up to?"

"Nothing." Six replied.

"No missions?"

"Nope."

"Want to test some weapons with me?"

"Not really."

"Still going to?"

"Yup." Callan threw a gun at Six, who caught it last second before it impacted with him. The agent looked down at the weapon, then looked back up at the captain and raised an eyebrow.

"Some plasma gun. Some scientists are trying to redevelop the same guns Cain and his men used."

"Is it actually working?" Six asked.

"So far; no."

"Have you tried interrogating Cain?"

"Won't talk."

"Expected."

"You…do know how to use a gun, don't you?" Callan asked. Six stared at the man, speechless.

When he finally broke the silence, the agent could have sworn he saw Callan flinch. "What?"

"Do you actually know how to use a gun?" The captain re-asked.

"Captain, I know how to use a gun. I just chose not to."

"Okay." Callan stayed silent while he set up some new targets. "Prove it."

"Excuse me?" Was Callan really challenging Agent Six. Six-the sixth deadliest man on the earth, to use a simple gun?

"If you know how to use a gun, then use one."

"Fine with me." Six messed around with the gun for a second, before firing it off at the target. It hit the target directly where the heart would be, and in a few seconds, it exploded. Callan started at Six, who in turn raised an eyebrow and let a small grin slip onto his face. "I know how to use a gun."

"So you do." Callan replied. "Care to try again?"

"Anything to make the time pass." Six said. He awkwardly stood in place, expecting for Callan to toss him another gun. When the captain left the room instead, he had Six stumped. 'Where did he just go…?'

The agent placed the gun against, crossed his arms, and stood in place, awaiting Callan's return. "Callan, where did you-" Six said when the man finally reentered the room. He stopped himself from finishing the question when he saw what Callan was carrying. It was an Evo, one of the blue ones with only half a body that Van Kleiss used as henchmen.

"Captain, why do you have an Evo?"

"We're testing your aim on a real target."

"Don't you mean we're testing the gun?"

"Whatever works for you." The agent rolled his eyes at Callan. The man was more focused on challenging Six's ability to use a gun than he was focused on actually testing the weapons. The agent didn't really care though, as long as it gets the job done, it didn't matter how the Captain wanted to think about it. Although, it wasn't Six's job to do in the first place. But then again, it's not like he had anything better to do. There _was_ researching that Evo, but…that was boring paperwork. Watching Callan drive himself insane trying to prove Six was a lousy shot was much more entertaining.

"All set up." Callan said, snapping Six out of his thoughts and back into reality. The reality of this strange situation the agent had gotten himself into.

Six picked up the gun and glanced around the room before he noticed something; the Evo was gone. "Captain, the Evo is…where, exactly?"

"Free roaming target. Just to see how good you really are."

"And you are testing me because…?"

"You're not the only one on this base bored out of his mind."

"Good to know." The agent was too busy looking around the room, trying to find the Evo, to really regard Callan's comment. Upon seeing what looked like the Evo, the agent readied the gun and shot. Only to hear a scream followed by a thud. Callan ran over towards where Six had aimed the gun. The agent followed Callan's lead and ran over to the area.

"Oh my God…Six! You shot a grunt!" Callan yelled. One of the grunts was lying face down on the floor. Callan took off the man's mask and saw his tongue hanging out of his mouth, with a trail of drool flowing to the floor. Six ran over and checked the man's pulse. He was still alive.

"He's alive."

"Are you sure!" Callan yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"What are we supposed to do! We can't just leave him here!"

"We could le-"

"No we can't! We have to do something with him!"

"That could be taken the wrong way." Callan stared daggers at the agent.

"Six! This is no time to be perverted. Wait, since when are you even perverted, oh, it doesn't matter right now. Let's just get him out of here!"

"Don't you think it's going to look a lot more suspicious than leaving him here if we carry his out into the halls?"

"Probably…get a sack!"

"It'll look suspicious if we carry a giant sack out into the hallway too, Captain."

"Then…just do something!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! It's your fault there's an unconscious troop!"

"Wait-where's the Evo?" Six asked, remembering _why_ he fired the gun in the first place. Callan's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't know." As if planned, the Evo jumped out from behind a pile of crates. Six picked up the gun and shot it, blowing the creature up.

"I think the guns work." Six stated.

"I'd say so." Callan agreed, gasping to catch his breath from the sudden shock. The man looked over at Six, frowned, glared, and then a loud slapping sound could be heard throughout at least half of the base.

The agent reached up to his new reddened face and touched the spot Callan had just slapped. "Captain, is there any particular reason you just slapped me?"

"No, not really. Just losing my mind because White is going to kill us."

"Us?" I thought you were blaming me for this."

"It's your fault, but I'll help cover."

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"You shot him." Callan said, referencing over to the grunt, who was now lying in a puddle of drool.

"It wasn't my idea to give me a gun."

"It wasn't my idea either."

"Yes it was."

"What?" Callan asked.

"What do you mean, 'what?'?"

"What were we talking about?"

"Um….the unconscious grunt." Six answered, extremely confused.

"Oh yeah, that." Callan said. He looked over at Six, who returned the man's glare.

"Callan, that's the look you gave me last time before you slapped m-" Six was cut off by Callan doing exactly what the agent assumed he was about to do. This time, Six was not going to take it so subtly. The agent lifted his hand, and slapped the captain across the face.

"You slapped me." Callan blatantly stated.

"You slapped _me_. Twice." Six said.

"And I'm about to do it again." Callan reached up, and once again; slapped Six.

"Again I'll ask; is there any reason you're slapping me?"

"Nope."

"Then…" Six slapped Callan across the face, who automatically slapped the agent in return. For about ten more slaps each, the two just repeatedly slapped one another in the face. Six finally decided to catch Callan's hand, and then grabbed his wrist. The agent sharply pulled the man's hand down, which caused him to fall onto the floor. Callan extended his leg around the agent's ankle, and swept the man. Six barely caught himself before hitting the floor, and by the time he did, Callan was already standing once again.

Callan got into a fighting stance, and attempted to punch the agent. Six blocked his attack and kicked Callan out the door. The two started fighting, and a circle of grunts formed around them. "Captain, what are you doing?" Six asked.

"Fighting."

"Why?" Six said, barely dodging one of the captain's punches.

Callan slouched over slightly and stared dumb-faced into space.

"Is he…okay?" One of the grunts asked Six.

"I'm not sure…just resume whatever you were doing. Don't worry about him."

"Yes, sir." Some of the troops said. Just as quickly as it had formed, the crowd disassembled. Leaving Six and the still staring-blankly-into-space Callan, alone once again.

"Captain, are you alright?" Six asked Callan. The captain answered the agent's question by deviously smiling at him, and, once again, slapping the man.

"Would you cut that out already!" Six yelled at a loud enough volume so most likely everyone within a five mile radius could hear his outburst. Instantly, Callan snapped back into reality.

"What just-"

"I'll explain it to you later." Six said. He definitely would not explain this to the captain later, though. In fact, he wasn't even sure what had just happened. Maybe spending time with the monkey wouldn't have been so bad after all. It would have resulted in a lot less slapping…most likely.

Six decided that by this time, Rex was most likely awake, so the agent decided to go check on the boy. He left Callan, and extremely confused Callan, standing in the middle of the hallway while he walked to Holiday's lab.

"Six, why is your face bright red?" Holiday asked upon the agent's entrance.

"You might want to test Callan's brain…there's something wrong with that thing."

"Callan slapped you!" Rex, who was sitting up on the lab table, asked.

"Yes."

"What happened!" Holiday asked.

"I-I'm not even sure."

"Sir," An agent walking into the lab addressed Six. "White Knight wants to see you. Immediately."

"I thought White was out today." Six said. The soldier just shrugged and walked away.

"Six," White said over the screen, upon Six's entrance to the conference room. "Do you care to explain exactly _why_ there was an unconscious soldier in the weaponry?" The agent just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Well, I have surveillance forage that shows you shooting him. Care to explain _now_?"

"Not really." Six said, walking away from the screen. The agent didn't even know how to explain that to White. What was he supposed to say? They were testing weapons and some random grunt appeared out of thin air and got shot by accident? That didn't really sound believable. Then there was the part about Callan going insane…seeing White's reaction to hearing his right-hand-man had gone insane _would_ be interesting. But was it really worth the explanation?

Well, White would find out soon enough. Before Six left the room, he decided to let White know what was going on…kinda. Well, it was mainly just to drive White crazy. The captain having a slap fight with White's video screen would be very, very interesting….

"Ask Callan."

**AN**:

Okay, I think Callan was OOC, but I'm not really sure how he acts. He hasn't been featured as a main character in…really any episodes. I just know he's weird and has a southern accent. Oh, and he's going to come back later in this story, most likely just as insane.

On another note, I need more ideas! I'm doing Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday chapters, and I don't really have many more ideas. Any ideas will be appreciated, and most likely manipulated to fit this story. Hey, if I have a slap fight between Callan and Six in the first chapter, I don't think this story can really get any weirder.


End file.
